Pocky
by Lonely in the basement
Summary: Alfred and Kiku are brought together through some American wit, Japanese work ethic, and a brief cameo by pocky. Does contain suggestive themes, but there's a reason it's not rated M. R&R if you wish.


Japan was tired.

Kiku was tired.

And he didn't know what to do about it.

He was just thirty minutes into an U.N meeting, with two hours to go, and his mind was wandering _"Why can't this just be over?"_

He was tired because of that stupid storm. That stupid storm, that had delayed his flight enough so that he either skipped the meeting altogether to get some sleep, or trudge his way through while feeling like crap.

Needles to say, his Japanese pride wouldn't let him miss such an important meeting. In an attempt to ward off sleep he had stocked up on pocky before he left his home, he by passed the coffee because an airport bathroom was not something he wanted re-experience.

Sighing, he slid a stick of pocky into his mouth, pushing the whole thing in before chewing and swallowing. He repeated this again and again, until the box was empty and another thirty minutes had passed. He reached into his bag to grab another box, and met open air. He glanced down only to find that his bag was gone.

This posed a problem. He couldn't vary well duck under the table to find it. But his only source of energy was gone. Without it, the next hour would be hell.

Following his string of luck, he did not find his bag. Instead his hour and a half was spent in an agonizing haze of sleep-deprived pain. He was so tired that he made up an excuse not to present his argument and didn't even try to pretend to be part of the debate.

He was disoriented enough to get lost on his way to his room. The twenty-five minutes it took to finally land on his bed had him getting off on wrong floors and walking through wrong doors several times. Once his head hit the space right under the pillow he was asleep.

He woke at five o' clock am with his left leg over the side of the bed, his suit wrinkled, and a knock at his door. Moaning, he rolled off the bed and walked to the door. He hurried through unlocking the locks as the knocking got louder and more persistent.

The last lock on the door fell away and he didn't even turn the handle before the door flew open. A larger body flew into his, nearly knocking him down if a pair of arms didn't wrap around his shoulders.

A loud "Kikuuuu!" rang through the air and he hoped that this wouldn't mean another horrible day. The arms kept him in their crushing hug for five minutes before the person backed up to reveal Alfred.

Of course it wasn't too hard to deduce just from the voice.

"Hey! Wha'cha doin'?"

Kiku just groaned. It was way too early to be this loud.

"Well I've got a great present for you!"

From the floor behind him Alfred pulled a bag from the ground. Kiku's bag.

"Where did you find this?"

"I took it!"

Kiku could feel the annoyance seeping through the initial joy at find his bag.

"Why did you do that?" he said, trying to keep his annoyance inconspicuous. But as quick as that feeling came, it left even faster when he saw Alfreds grin morph into a mischievous smirk.

"Aww, I wanted to spend time with you Kiku", he said. Kiku heard the door lock, the click coupled with the atmosphere caused him to take a step back. "After all, it's very hard to get Japanese in Newfoundland."

They continued their game of chase until the back of Kiku's knee hit the edge of the bed. He knew, then, that he was caught. Alfred suddenly pushed him back onto the bed; grabbing his legs to push him farther up so he was completely on the bed before the blonde settled himself on top of the smaller man.

"Alfred-san! Can't you wait until we're at one of our homes?"

"Aww, Kiku!" Alfred began to unbutton Kiku's wrinkled suit jacket. "I won't do anything like that! I just want to spend time with you!"

There was that same excuse again. Kiku hoped that Alfred wouldn't let his hopes get too high. He couldn't bare to do anything like that on hotel sheets.

The jacket was discarded onto the floor leaving Kiku in just his tank and pants. Alfred brought the bag up into arms reach before he settled himself on top of Kiku.

"I want a nice romantic time", he pulled out a box of pocky from the bag "Just the two of us", he slipped a stick from the box and placed it at Kiku's bottom lip "Eat up"

Kiku allowed the stick to be pushed into his mouth until Alfred's finger touched his lips. As he chewed Alfred reached for another stick and put it to the older mans lips again. After a few minutes of silence, Alfred lowered his head to nuzzle Kiku's neck.

This caused him to blush lightly.

"Alfred-san", he tried to move his head away from the blonde, to no avail. "Alfred-san please, someone might hear us."

"I'm not doing anything", said Alfred. The blonde moved his right arm around Kiku, bringing him closer as his right leg wrapped around Kiku's lower body, effectively pulling him closer. "Nothing's wrong with a bit of cuddling."

Kiku tried to resist the advances but his control was failing. It wasn't long before he had his arms wrapped around Alfred's middle, his nose buried into Alfred's shoulder. Alfred's hand was rubbing his back and he was raining kisses on the top of his head.

Alfred's hand came up to the crown of Kiku's head. He let his fingers comb through the black tresses before lightly pulling on them. Kiku lifted his head only to have Alfred attach his lips to his. The blonde quickly took control of his kiss and pushed Kiku back until his head was on the pillow. He lifted his body, putting his weight on his upper arms, and deepened the kiss.

When Alfred broke the kiss to allow for air he rained kisses on Kiku's face; over his forehead, down his cheeks, ghosting over his lips. Kiku could feel Alfred's lips kiss his chin, than move down his neck before he came to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Kiku gasped from the sharp bite to the delicate skin, still not recovered from the kiss.

Alfred flipped them over, so Kiku was on top of him, and let Kiku's head be pillowed by his chest. They both laid there, panting, trying to catch their breath.

"See, we won't do anything you don't wanna do."

Kiku just laid there for a few minutes.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Of course"

Kiku lifted his body so he could look Alfred in the eye.

"Good."

The Next Day, Day Two of the Meeting -

"Which is why I suggest we build a big hero – "

"Oh bloody hell! America, when are you going to get off your hero kick?"

America and England continued on with their normal bickering, allowing for few of the other nations to join until it was a mess of yelling. Japan suspected that Germany would stand up any time now to interrupt.

"How can he have so much energy after last night, aru?"

Japan turned to China.

"What do you mean by that, Chugoku-san?"

China lifted his head from where it was resting in his arms. "You of all people should know. I'm amazed you can even walk."

Kiku could feel the heat of a blush bloom across his face.

"You guys woke me up too, aru."

That blush had probably spread to his entire face.

"Hong Kong and Taiwan came to my room, asking what was going on."

"What!?"

"You're lucky it was just us aru,. Imagine if any of the European's had a room close enough to hear, aru. France would never let you hear the end of it, aru."

Kiku slumped in his seat.

"Don't worry, aru. I told them that you were having a nightmare."

"No one else heard… right?"

"Can't say, Russia was in my room, aru. But he sleeps like he's dead so I think you're safe, aru."

Kiku didn't even want to know why Russia was in China's room.

FIN


End file.
